brpfandomcom-20200214-history
Masayoshi
"Sipping on vodka 'cause you ain't my cup of tea." After graduating from the academy, Masayoshi (正義 Lit. "righteous; just; justice; fairness" 昌良 Lit "Flourishing goodness") fell into Ichiban-tai as an unseated, despite highly recommended for Jūichiban-tai. Masayoshi is known for her advancement and strict personality, along with having the softest ears in the business. She is considered a young Shinigami, but her age hasn't been disclosed. It is said, Masayoshi was claimed by Ichiban-tai due to her walking into the squad, personally, and seeking out Jiro despite how strict he is, and asked to be an unseated, which is completely and utterly foolish, but despite that. She was claimed with a seat offered to her, but she did not take it.. However, she did collect the gift he had for her. Behind closed doors and out of ear shot of Masayoshi, Jiro admitted that he did not send his request for the girl because he wanted to see if she would take the initiative, and he was no disappointed. History At her center foundation, Masayoshi is an individual of the unknown source and verse, seemingly with the habit of disappearing and reappearing as need be. Drilling into her origin as a Shinigami, she has the appearance of a were-creature in the canine variety, with an attitude for misfortune and disaster in her wake. Throughout her time within the academy, Masayoshi was quite dedicated to learning, training and mastering her arts to the point socializing was not an option to her, and it appeared throughout her years within the academy, she got private lessons, or simply trained by herself. She appeared to have a nature to refuse or deny those around her and those bold to overstep their bounds were removed. Due to her overall dedication and commitment, most students did not speak to her and did not have a relationship with her, she only came to be known by the fact she stepped into Ichiban-tai, requesting the lowest sent available. And, that is where her study begins as her first day as a Shinigami graduating the academy. (Go me! Slapping history together.) Personality After suffering from numerous adverse experiences in her youth, she has developed negative tendencies, such as her apathetic demeanor and yes, while she has bettered herself, these traits still remain to her core. In some cases, she may hold an outwardly callous and aloof nature towards others, this attitude is singularly used to isolate herself from others; supporting that there is zero in common and zero to converse about. While offering no illusion to habit to ignore weight and value for ranks and social standings, desiring to only respect someone for their personal flavor, and when she speaks, she appears as a strict, arrogant, and insensitive individual that desires no communications with others, holding no image to pretend to care about what's going on, aside from what she must do, this does not mean she isn’t against assisting others. In extension, she has no qualms on sinister and more macabre elements, often attracting her attention than anything else and due to her relishing in these grotesque elements, it regularly forms how others view her behavior, foul, malicious, wild, and savage all for fun, something she cannot care about, after all, she was taught to leave nothing left of an enemy, and make an example out of them, once a hand as been force. When she isn’t attempting or hell-bent to step on everyone’s toes. She can appear docile, formal, and cordial, almost professional, but she does appear to desire to break from her shell on occasion, where she can be defined as a 'genuine' sweet individual that does want to help, albeit, with an apathetic demeanor. While, qualities only reserved for those she has familiarity with, such as the wobbly word known as friends, but she is not afraid to show her displeasure towards these friends either, granted they cross a line. Making them more pets, than actual friends. Nonetheless, she is patient, and a little squishy. Now, in the extremely extraordinary occurrence that she does make a friend, an actual one, she is considerably loyal and attempts to do everything she can to keep them, being as willing as to try and accommodate their requests as much as possible, even if it goes against her genuine character. Despite her friendship, she does not return any form of affection but does accept it, however, to those truly special, she can be compassion and regularly affectionate, exceptionally sympathetic individual, after extreme difficulty. Appearance Standing five feet and nine inches tall(152cm), weighing one hundred and thirty pounds(58.9kg), Kū is considerably more lean, but not so much muscular than fragile in appearance, any superfluous fat she has are located within the important feminine places of her body. In her most opinion, she believes her figure and frame is above average when compared to other girls/women. Her figure is an hourglass, as her frame is full-blossomed, easily top heavy as well bottom heavy with a smooth complexion. Beyond her complexion, her fine silky hair has a gloss with its natural pigment being snow white with piercing blue hues harboring slit pupils. Leading into her unique features, she has canine-like teeth in likeness to fangs located to the top and bottom, these fangs retract and tract themselves. On occasion, she has white fluffy ears and tail(she has two tails that are often bound together by white string), both she is ashamed of and keeps hidden as much as possible. Nonetheless, compared to the standard werewolves, she is one of the most human appearing ones within her true form. Glossing upon her attire, her fashion is characterized as ‘sparse’. She is one of the few, if the only Shinigami permitted to have a haori while not being a captain, which is stained in blood and is tattered, it has been noticed anyone that has made an issue from it has found issues with her. Where the squad symbol would be, there is a hole and blood causing the symbol to be unable to be seen in full detailed, but it appears to have a symbol relocating to Ichiban-tai. Battle Stats Offense: 40 Defense: 5 Mobility: 30 Reiryoku: 50 Intelligence: 30 Physical Strength: 5 Equipment Channel Change Bangle - It is an equipment piece that enables Masayoshi to channel her Reiryoku into her Physical Strength Stat, causing both stats to be equal to each other. Approved by (Admin or mod will put their signature here when your character is ready for role-play.) Category:Characters